In the past, there have been many different types of PCBs. Furthermore, the PCBs can be arranged and connected together in arrangements, sometimes referred to as mother board and daughter board arrangements. Typically, a mother board is a main PCB and a daughter board is a peripheral or secondary PCB, usually smaller in size than the mother board and physically and electrically connected thereto.
Typically, a daughter board is arranged in a perpendicular fashion to the mother board. However, a daughter board can also be arranged in a parallel fashion to a mother board. In general, a structural device is used to facilitate fastening of the daughter board to the mother board. The daughter board may be electrically connected to the mother board in any known manner.
Typically, daughter boards are oriented on one side of the mother board, whether the daughter boards are arranged in parallel, or, perpendicular to the mother board. Because of this, many devices used to facilitate fastening of the daughter board to the mother board have a single active side which can be coupled to the daughter board. However, in some cases, it is necessary to have daughter boards present on both sides of a mother board.
The prior art has suffered from several disadvantages. In particular, prior art devices have generally been one sided, meaning that each structural device can only secure a daughter board to one side of a mother board. This means that if daughter boards are to be arranged on both sides of a mother board, several individual structural devices must be used, each facing in different directions. Clearly, this can increase the cost because of the number of structural elements required to secure the daughter boards to the mother boards. Furthermore, this can greatly increase the amount of area, also referred to as “real estate”, used on the mother board because, whether or not a structural element is used to secure a mother board to one side or the other side of the mother board, the area or real estate on the mother board used by the structural element is gone and cannot be used for other elements or purposes. Furthermore, the additional elements present on a mother board increase the complexity of the wiring circuit printed on the mother board thereby increasing the overall cost to design and build a mother board.
In addition, in some cases, daughter boards are designed to have holes which mate with the structural element. In such cases, where the daughter boards are to be designed for more than one use, or more than one orientation, several holes must be present on the daughter board in order to accommodate the different possible locations and orientations of the structural elements on the mother board. This also decreases the available area or real estate available for use on the daughter board. This also increases the complexity of the wiring circuit printed on the daughter board.